Las mil y un ideas para un fic de digimon
by Daisuke
Summary: Yamato es atrapado en el enredo de ideas que tiene el autor en la mente...


Las mil y un ideas para un fic de digimon  
  
Yuki Agumon (Aka Daisuke) sonrie maniaticamente "Finalmente estoy de vuelta"   
  
"¿Que estubiste haciendo?" se escucha una pregunta en el gravador, la voz suena a la de Yuki, solo que cambiada con algun programa de computadora   
  
Yuki sonrie levemente "Ahh, un fic de Ranma, pero eso no es tan importante, no lo voy a publicar entero hasta que no tenga todos los episodios... pero vamos al caso, necesito su atencion por favor ya que este fic es completamente diferente a todo lo que hayan visto"   
  
"¿Que tan diferente-ente-ente-ente-ente" dijo el gravador hasta que... ¡Bang! recibio un buen golpe de parte de un mazo   
  
"Completamente nuevo, cambiara el mercado de los fanfics"   
  
"¿Existe el mercado de los fanfics?" pregunta alguien de atras, Yamato "Pense que no se podia ganar dinero con ellos..."   
  
Una vena aparecio en la frente de Yuki "¡Claro que no se puede! Pero a lo que me refiero es que este fic es completamente fresco y distinto del resto"   
  
"¿Que tan distinto?"   
  
"Eso lo pregunto el gravador" comento Yuki mientras una gota de sudor frio cruzaba su nuca   
  
Yamato hizo una mueca "Pero no la respondiste, ¿cierto?"   
  
"Esta bien... es una simple comedia, ¿Esta claro?"   
  
Yamato asintio "Como el agua, solo hay algo raro"   
  
"¿Si? ¿Que?"   
  
"¡¿QUE HAGO YO ACA?!" grito mucho mas que furioso el rubio   
  
Yuki sonrio inocentemente "Pues... ya me habia cansado de escribir sobre Taichi o Sora..."   
  
"Pero en cualquier caso usas a otro personaje femenino... ¿Por que yo?"   
  
"Por mujeriego" explico el autor de fanfics   
  
Yamato solto un bufido "¡Hump! Esto no es una comedia, es patetico"   
  
Yuki comenzo a llorar "¡¡Buaaaa!! Yo queria algo nuevo y diferente pero ya todo esta usado"   
  
"¿Usado?"   
  
"Si usado... mmm, aventuras con Tamers de nuestra dimencion, ya lo hice, nota mental, terminar ese fic... continuacion oscura en el futuro de Digimon Adventures 02, hecho, fic one-shot que no se entiende mucho xover con Digimon Adventure V-Tamer... hecho... Fic extraño sobre Sora... ¡HECHO!"   
  
"Y repetidas veces" agrego Yamato algo aburrido   
  
"Cierto... solo me faltaria un fic mofandote de tu peinado y estoy hecho, puedo comenzar a hacer fics de Orphen"   
  
Yamato arqueo una ceja "¿Orphen?... ¡Un momento! ¡Si te vas a reir del peinado de alguien tiene que ser el de Taichi!"   
  
"Pero ya lo use demaciado..."   
  
"Grr..."   
  
"Tampoco use a Minako o Hikari... Koushirou y Jyou mas o menos..."   
  
"De cualquier forma, ¿Que ya no deberia haber comenzado el fic?"   
  
Yuki dejo de pensar cuando noto que los lectores, almenos la mayoria, habian salteado todo el dialogo entre el y Yamato "De cualquier manera no era tan importante..."   
  
Comienza el fic...   
  
Yamato estaba caminando solo por las calles de Hikarigaoka, no sabia que hacia aqui, solo sabia que tenia que venir, sonrio ante el recuerdo de Greymon peleando con Parrotmon "Ese evento cambio mi vida"   
  
Pasos se escucharon detras de el  
  
Miro hacia atras, no sabiendo que esperar... "..." no habia absolutamente nada "Curioso..."   
  
"La vida es bella, ¿verdad?" pregunto una voz de un niño   
  
Yamato se dio vuelta, pero no vio nada "¿Que demonios?"   
  
"Es curioso cuando uno busca la paz interior y lo unico que encuentra son miserias, odio y afecto"   
  
"El afecto es una emocion positiva..." corrijio Yamato, buscando la voz  
  
"Lo se... por cierto, ¿Como esta Jyou?"   
  
"¿Jyou? ¿Por que deberia de saber de el?"   
  
"Es tu novio, ¿no?"   
  
"¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡Soy normal!"   
  
"¿Normal? Define normal"   
  
"Pues..."   
  
"Confundido, ¿verdad? ¿Que harias si te dijera que mañana se acaba el mundo"   
  
"No te creeria"   
  
La voz rio "¿Y si esta fuese mi voz?" comento con la voz de Koushirou   
  
"¿Que demonios?"   
  
"Eres divertido, ¿Que tanto piensas que estaran en paz?" dijo la voz, esta vez con la voz de Taichi   
  
"Unos años, tal vez para siempre, ¿no?"   
  
"Eek, error, Yamato 0, Muerte 1"   
  
"¿Muerte?"   
  
"La muerte es divertida" Dijo la voz de Sora  
  
"La muerte es dolorosa" Esta vez la voz de Hikari  
  
"La muerte te llama" La voz de Takeru  
  
Yamato dio un paso atras "¿Quien eres?"   
  
"¿Acaso la pregunta no es 'Que eres'?" pregunto la voz de Jyou   
  
"..." Sudor paso por el rostro de Yamato "¿Donde estas?"   
  
"¿Donde estoy?" pregunto la voz de niño nuevamente   
  
"Si, ¿Donde estas?"   
  
"En mi mundo, tu mundo, nuestro mundo, la tierra"   
  
"¿Podrias ser mas especifico?"   
  
"Define especifico"   
  
  
"¡CORTEN!" grito furioso Yuki desde su asiento   
  
Yamato arqueo una ceja "Eres tu el que dirije todo..."   
  
"Precisamente, esto se volvio un fic dark como si nada... mmm ¡Ya se! hare un One-shot de aventura"   
  
"¿Aventura? ¿No estas cansado ya?"   
  
"Pero..."   
  
"Otra cosa"   
  
"No me caes bien, ¿Sabias?" dijo con furia el autor   
  
"Lo se" contesto el rubio   
  
  
Toma dos, comienza el fic   
  
Yamato reia mientras miraba la ciudad de Tokyo desde... la Torre Tokyo. "Es un lugar hermoso"   
  
"¡Si!" dijo una persona a su lado, su hija   
  
Yamato le sonrio "¿Que tanto has hecho con tu mama?"   
  
"Mama no quiere que te cuente..."   
  
"¿Eh?"   
  
  
"¡CORTEN!   
  
"¿Y ahora que?"   
  
"No me gusta como iba"   
  
Yamato solo suspiro   
  
Toma 3, Comienza el fic   
  
Yamato hizo una mueca mientras miraba a Metal Garurumon enfrentarse a Black War-Greymon "No podras derrotarme"   
  
Su oponente solo reia indiscriminadamente "Eres patetico Ishida"   
  
"Di lo que quieras, ¡Metal Garurumon!"   
  
El digimon definitivo le asintio a su Tamer mientras abria la boca para dar un grito de batalla... toneladas de misiles salieron por todos lados en direccion a Black War-Greymon... pero este simplemente los esquivo a todos... uno a uno   
  
"Impocible"   
  
"Todo es pocible cuando uno se dedica a hacerlo, ¿Sabias?" dijo su oponente   
  
"Todo menos cambiar a la gente"   
  
"La gente no cambia, es el mundo el que cambia" la sonrisa maniatica en el hombre era aterradora  
  
"Patrañas"   
  
"Black War-Greymo-" Taichi fue detenido por un grito   
  
  
"¡CORTEN!" grito Yuki nuevamente   
  
"¿Y ahora?" Yamato se estaba comenzando a cansar   
  
Yuki comenzo a llorar "Mejor termino mi fic de Ranma y luego los de digimon... este lo dejamos aca..."   
  
"¿Eh? Pero si ni siquiera pudiste terminar una escena de las historias..."   
  
"Lo recopilamos todo y ¡Boila! un nuevo fic"   
  
Yamato suspiro "Realmente patetico"   
  
"¡¿A si?! ¿¡Te reto a que hagas un fic!?"   
  
"¿Yo? Pero yo soy un personaje"   
  
"¿Y que? Jackie Chan es actor, productor y director y no se queja"   
  
"¿Jackie Chan?"  
  
Yuki asintio "De cualquier manera... esta hecho, haras un fic"   
  
"Grr... como quieras, mi fic sera mejor que cualquiera tuyo o de otro autor"   
  
"¿Eh? Demaciado ego"   
  
Yamato se encojio los hombros "Tension del momento"   
  
Fin, por ahora   
  
Esperen pronto "El fanfic de Yamato" una historia dirijida por mi, escrita por Yamato y producida por nadie... o por mi, si lo que se gasta es el tiempo ^^U   
  
A los nuevos autores que se han sumado al mundo de fanfics, no solo de digimon, sino que en general, los felicito (A la mayoria) son exelentes los trabajos que lei ultimamente (Osea, hoy) 


End file.
